


Powerful Woman

by tigereyes45



Series: Jlaire Week 2019 [4]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: AU, Angst, Day 4, F/M, Jlaire Week, Jlaire week 2019, M/M, Multi, Older Characters, supernova, troll!jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: They had to flee home to keep the universe safe. They left loved ones after some were lost. As they lick their wounds and grow closer, Jim cannot help but reflect as his and Claire's options seem to dwindle.How does someone stop somebody as powerful as a supernova?





	Powerful Woman

Jim and Claire stand grimly together. The Akiridion lab was cold. The blue walls and lights give off an eerie glow. It did not help to lighten up their moods. They were just a few inches away from powerful magic. There was only a thick window between them and the most powerful being in the universe. Morgana’s power was something different altogether. Jim flinches as she throws another blast of magic at them. Claire stands bravely, still glaring up at her.

They had never expected her to come back. There was always the chance. They knew that, but it was so slim. Jim never thought she would. Not in his lifetime. The fact that she came back right after Blinky had explained he may not age normally anymore only added salt to his wounds. He hadn’t even gotten to talk to Claire about it. There had been no time.

He remembers the look on Blinky’s face as the sorceress rose up again. The look of total devastation. It broke Jim’s heart almost as much as his last look had. He remembers feeling her powers. They felt like a star bursting. Trying to burn them all as she went supernova. If it wasn’t for the Wizards’ powers and the Akiridion’s technology they all would have ended up the same as Blinky.

His chest tightens. His mind races as the memory replays. Blinky’s soft, knowing smile. His bottom four eyes closed tightly as the top two looks down at him. His stone fingers felt warm and soft against Jim’s skin. He knows now that they were only warm due to all the heat from Morgana’s attack. As the flames engulfed Blinky his soft eyes remain trained on Jim. His hands holding him just at bay. Just far enough for the flames to miss him. The heat burning him as Blinky quickly became stone.

Aaarrrgghh!!!’s broken-hearted cry still haunts his dreams. The look of the huge troll as his body crumbles to the ground beside Blinky. They had been together for centuries, and because of him, they were now apart. For the fourth time. Only this time there was no cure. There was no fixing it.

“Hey,” Claire rests a hand against his back. Her face tilted up to look at him, and he saw unshed tears. Somehow the contained water made her chestnut brown eyes lighter.

“I’m fine.” The lie slips out easily. He tries not to look at her for too long. So he quickly looks back at the angry Morgana. Claire knows he isn’t. She knows the memory hasn’t left him much. It would never be gone, but one day he might earn peace from it. Enough to let him sleep at night.

“Jim, Claire, we must speak!” Announces Krel as he waves them over to the screen. The prince's face is full of worry as he nods at one of the scientists.

They look almost apologetic as they speak. “The results are, ah, astounding as you humans may say.” They turn to the side to allow everyone to view the screen. “Each blast of her can contain anywhere from a small jolt to as much power as a dying star! It is shocking any organic being could control such abilities.”

They already knew that. Claire nods understandingly as she moves the conversation along. “Which is why we brought her here. For you all to study her. Maybe find a way to take those abilities away.”

“I’m sorry my prince, but I’m not so sure we will be able to.”

Jim frowns as it sinks in. Even with the help of such an advanced species, they may never be able to stop Morgana completely. They may never be able to just go home. If they tried and she escaped, then they were releasing a supernova on the entire universe.


End file.
